nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lazrith
Lazrith is a male elf cleric in the Emeron Campaign. He was a PC in the first campaign, and returned as an NPC in the second and third. Summary Lazrith is a Royal Knight and ruler of the estate of Fulton and a Hero of Unity. His crest is that of a pure white morning star on the red and white Lurinlund field. Background Lazrith was born and raised in the Glave Woods, adopting the teachings of Corellon Larethian from a fairly early age (by Elvish standards). When he was 148 Lazrith had a dream that he felt urged him to leave the forest and tour the human lands, and so he left the forest, ending up in Emeron City by 1172. With the Heroes of Unity In 1072 Lazrith was recruited as part of a group of adventurers who would later go on to become the Heroes of Unity by the Great White Wizard Dillman, who sent them on a simple mission to make a delivery in the Principality of Antyoch. Though this mission was mundane, it had the benefit of bringing these heroes together and creating the core of that group. Along with the rest of the Heroes of Unity Lazrith took part in defeating the attempted coup of Notil Avantes, the self described "Kingpriest" of Akana and restoring Prince Lurin Talsar XVI to power. He was also key in uncovering the efforts of followers of Baraxus to bring back Imyan the Invincible, one of the Emeron the Conqueror's most brutal lieutenants, as an undead being and re-conquer the Kingdom. Lazrith worked with the Heroes to uncover the conspirators and secret agents of Baraxus in the Principality of Emeron and Rupmon and to amass allies to face the massive army of undead and traitorous humans in the Principality of Imyan. Lazrith and rest of the Heroes of Unity located Joslin Woodbridge, the last scion of the last human king of Emeron, and the ''Crown of the Monarch, ''allowing Joslin to rally the other three Principalities of Emeron and fight Imyan's forces in the Battle of Unity. Lazrith participated in the Battle of Unity, destroying much of Imyan the Invincible's personal guard with his magic and helping to slay the death knight himself. After the Battle of Unity The newly crowned King Joslin offered the Heroes of Unity a boon for their service. Lazrith requested a land and title. King Joslin knighted Lazrith and named him Lord of Fulton, a royal estate in the barony of Lurinlund. His experiences with the racism against elves in the Kingdom convinced him to try to build a place in Emeron where all races could live together in harmony and he set out to make Fulton be that place, though he knew it would take a long time. The Horsehead Conspiracy Efforts to foster racial equality in Fulton was slow going, and hampered by the fact that many of the humans in the estate actively attempted to drive out any elves or half-elves who attempted to settle there. Still, though the progress was slow, some elven and half-elven families had moved into the estate. Unfortunately a recent spate of attacks upon them were causing the families to leave. Knowing that few people would talk to Lazrith or his people directly, he hired a group of adventurers (who would later become the Heroes of Prophecy) recommended to him by Trista Ravenlark . The heroes traveled to Fulton at the end of Horse in 1129. The investigation revealed that the owner of the Horsehead Tavern was working with a number of fellow racists to drive out the non humans. Armed with a cache of potions he would take the shape of other people in town and terrorize or assault their targets. The man was ultimately slain by the Heroes of Prophecy and a search of his home and business revealed that the resources for this scheme came from a man named Darsalgen with the goal of removing Lazrith from power and having someone more predictable or controllable put in his place. Lazrith thanked the group and went about the unseemly business of punishing the guilty. Even in this he still showed leniency, arguing that learning to live together was necessary, and that putting a bunch of people to death would only foster more hatred. The Sinister Seven By 1159 Lazrith's efforts were successful and despite some lingering racial resentment in Fulton, several non humans lived in the estate more or less in harmony. On the 14th of Unicorn, 1159, King Koris Woodbridge died and his daughter, Joycie, took the throne. As usual, she called upon her vassals to travel to Emeron City and swear fealty to her, which Lazrith faithfully did. Unfortunately on the 22nd of Griffon, while Lazrith was in the captial, there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall caused when a trio of individuals summoned, bound and destroyed the avatar of Yotia. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue of being involved. The two were arrested, stripped of their titles and imprisoned to await execution for treason. Lazrith, acquainted with both women, strongly suspected they were being scapegoated. He secretly met with Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, as well as the Great White Wizard Dillman discuss the matter. They ultimately decided that the corruption of the Royal court would take more time to root out than poor Sybeth and Malia would have, and resolved to break them out of the dungeons. On the 28th of Griffon they did just that, effecting a jailbreak from the dungeons of Castle Finarte and escaping the city. They agreed that they would need allies to successfully identify and destroy the corruption of the Crown and agreed to split up to search for those allies. Lazrith and Malia decided to trawl to the Glave Woods where he hoped to leverage his friendship with Dandy Lion to secure an audience with the elven queen and request aid. Personality and Abilities Lazrith is a somewhat aloof and cold elf and is incredibly difficult to read or get to know. He tends to keep his own council unless necessary and only explains his actions when needed. That said, he listens to the advise of those on his court and takes them into account. He believes strongly in racial equality and merit, and as such has filled his court and staff with all manner of races and promoted or placed them based on their ability more than anything else. Lazrith is a cleric of Corellon Larethian and can call upon Him for divine magic up to the fifth circle of power. He is also trained in combat with several weapons, and prefers to use a morning star in combat. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:PC Category:Nobles